The present invention relates to a gasket, and more specifically, relates to the gasket which can downsize an engine.
In a gasket clamped between a cylinder head and a cylinder block, there is proposed a gasket wherein a bead's width located in an area between adjacent through holes is narrower than a bead's width located in an area other than the aforementioned area (for example, see Patent Literature 1).